Skilled like a man
by AboMakea
Summary: Street Racing. Described as many things. Stupid. Dangerous. Fun. A rush. Easy money. A way of life. What people get out of it? Good time, Laid, money? Well yeah. That is what people get out of it but sometimes theres more to it. Rating may change.
1. The first race

**HI! I know i probably shouldn't be writing a new story while working on another but i seriously couldn't help myself.**

**I was reading a story by 'Gaara's secret mistress', called 'Unpredicted and i could NOT resist. This is just gonna be another version of my first story call 'Girls just wanna have fun' or something like that. I don't know if anyone remembers it but 'Garra's secret mistress' story just made me think of a my own so I'm gonna try and rewrite it.**

**Enjoy! Oh and i have a surprise for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I wish on a star every night but not all wishes come true. I don't Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Street Racing. Described as many thing. Stupid. Dangerous. Fun. A rush. Easy money. <em>A way of life.<em> What people get out of it? Good time, Laid, money? Well yeah. That _is_ what people get out of it but sometimes theres more to it.

The tires of a car screeched as it drifted around the corner. The owner of the car? Unknown to all. The windows are tint so dark that no one can even get a glimpse. This is the first time, this car has been seen in Konoha and it seems that the owner wants a race.

The car just so happened to be a Bugatti Veyron. It seemed to have a black paint job with red as the side colours and had two small scoops on the roof. The rims on all tires were Lavinhard, 909 17x7 racing wheels. The windows tinted a very dark black, seeming as if the person driving didn't want to be seen.

"Whats this." Stated an emotionless voice. The owner of this voice? Sabaku no Gaara. Around him were a bunch of fan girls that only seem to annoy him.

Suddenly the windows rolled down revealing a sight that made most of Gaara's fan girls fall in love. A gorgeous young man, with deep Onyx eyes, pale skin, raven black hair that sticks up in the back, making it look like a chicken ass or duck ass, what ever you choose its a birds ass. He was wearing a white button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, black straight jeans and the original, black all star converses.

He seemed emotionless but that only made the chicks want him more. Some even had the guts to try to seduce him but he looked away in disguss.

"I want a race." The raven haired man stated with a deep, masculine but soft voice, not even looking at Gaara. "I hear your in charge. Hook me up." He said and after a few moments he was looking at him finally.

"Who said i was gonna let you even race?" The red haired man stated smirking but after a few minutes of glaring at each other, he gave up. He shoved his hand in his pocket and brought out a phone and spoke a few words then hung up. Sasuke handed over a few grand.

"Who are you." He said looking at his victim with piercing teal coloured eyes

"Uchiha Sasuke." Then said man rolled his window up and drove to the starting line. Not long after he sat there, an orange Mercedes benz. The window rolled to reveal an existed blonde. His eyes were clear, bright blue that reminded Sasuke of the beach of the northern skys. This man stretched his arm through his window.

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto! Believe it!" He practically screamed reaching Sasuke's car window.

"Uchiha Sasuke." said man stated looking expressionlessly into Naruto's eyes. Just then a girl coughhookercough cat walked in front of the two cars, wearing nothing really, she winked at Sasukes car, seeing as she could see the handsome raven haired hotty. She moved her hips to the left and lifed her hand to point at a girl. 'Ready.' was heard from the woman. she did it again to the other side which was were another woman was standing. 'Set' was heard from her and Naruto's engine revved. The girl standing at the front lifted her arms above her head and shot them down.

Naruto's wheels were heard screeching on the ground and then he was off. People thinking that both cars were gone ran to where the cars were but then the smoke cleared and there sat there sat the red beast it self. Then it bolted, catching up to the orange car really fast. The Bugatti drove the same speed as the Mercedes for a while. In that time Sasuke rolled his electric windows down and smirked at Naruto. Then he drove forward, leaving poor Naruto in the dust.

So far Sasuke was enjoying the ride. He loved the feel of a moving car, it made him feel so at home. The view was always the best at night. All the different coloured lights around him just a blur, making it feel as if he was driving in heaven. It was times like these where he didn't need to worry about anything, everything was quiet, except for the humming of the car. The only thing he liked more then racing, was riding on his motorcycle. He loved his baby, but not as much as he loved his Bugatti. It was a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX10R 3.

A turn was coming up and a crowd was gathered to watch the cars race. Sasuke smirked. He took one hand of the steering wheel and placed it on the hand brake. He was still working on drifting but he might as well use the cheap way, just for the sake of the crowd. He drove up, turned left then right and pulled the hand brake at the same time. At the right moment he pushed the hand brake down and drove away.

He did this a few more times before he could see a big 7 story car park. **(A/N: You know, like in Fast and furious Tokyo Drift.)** it seemed he him that he had to drift the whole way up. Well, he is a mechanic but he didn't want to wreak his Baby. He drove as fast as he could with out hitting the side walls which was still extremely fast. when he got up there it seemed like he had one. He rolled his window down and held his hand out. Gaara, sensing what he wanted held the money out to the side. And with that Sasuke grabbed the money and left.

"Looks like we did good Babe." Sasuke said to his car. It was weird but a habit of his. He sped through the city of Konoha, towards the rich part of town and found his house. Well, more like mansion or castle, it was huge and to think it was just for one person. He parked his car next to his 2012 Camaro. The garage door shut on its own, sensing that the car if parked. Sasuke stepped out of his car and locked it. he walked to the stairs and walked up them. He grabbed an apple and ate it in three whole bites, then made his way up to the bathroom to take as shower. He looked into the mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked away and started to unbutton his shirt. It dropped to the floor and he was only wearing a chest binding now. He undid it and let it fall on the ground

He lifted his arm and pulled his black hair off of his head and then took his black contacts out. Finally he looked up and was greeted by a feminine face with emerald green eyes, bubblegum pink hair and boobies in a bra.

* * *

><p><strong>O...M...G...<strong>

**Did not see that coming but then again the last one was kinda funny!**

**It took me like an hour for write this and you know what. i think i did pretty good. This is a way better effort then the first one and i think that i might actually be able to continue this one cause my other one was kind of a dead end but this one i have everything set out.**

**Reviews! i NEED reviews! i am being serious! i mean review on all the stories i finish reading. it might take me a while but i'll get their but i only review when i fully finish a story cause if i read a book and not finish it, it's cause i lost interest or i lost the chance to read it.**

**but aaannyyywaaayy review, flame, feedback i don't care what you do. i just want to know what people are thinking. I'm not that faggot Edward Cullen so i can't read your minds. Not offence to Twilight supporters..**

**Sayonara**


	2. The first day

**HI! I was working all day so i might make a few mistakes in grammar and spelling. I don't really feel like explaining my life problems so i'll move on to the story. With this story i'll try to at least write 1500 words a chapter.**

**Enjoy! Oh and theres alot of OCCness I wanted to make it interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kankuro Gaara, Hinata, Itachi, Neji, Kiba, Suijetsu, Juugo, Shino, Sai, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi or Tenten.**

**Sasuke, Ino, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Karin are my bitches. 4 realz!**

* * *

><p>Grunts, yelling, hisses and banging on the walls could be heard through out the house, Shaking on the floor could be felt in a rhythmic beat that could challenge any drum. I know what you are thinking, you sick little bastards, such rude, sexual minds.<p>

Inside the house you could see the owner of the house training viciously, beating the shit out of a punching bag with fist as fast as lightning. An alarm bell could be heard from a distance. And the pink haired material artist ceased her activities. She looked over to her clock to find that it was 5:30 in the morning, time to get ready for her first day at a new school. She walked to the staircase where a bottle of water was waiting and took a few sculls. When she finished her fifth scull she started making her way up to the bathroom. she threw the bottle in the sink as she passed the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

Dispite training all night and not getting any sleep at all, she felt refrehed and ready for action but she felt dirty and sweaty so she wanted a shower. Now, the reason she wakes up so early is because she _loves_ her showers and its almost impossible to get out early.

_'I don't even thing i can get out of a shower early even if my life depended on it.'_ She thought as she stripped and stepped into the shower or water fall? The water comes out of the roof and covers a meters squared area in the bathroom. Of course it doesn't just fall on the floor, the water falls into a tub about 2 meters squared. the tub is made out of platinum tiles that have back tribal designs on it. The pink haired beauty washed her body with her favourite body wash after rinsing it off, she grabbed her apple scented shampoo then matching Conditioner and so on. By the time she was finished it was 7:00.

She stepped out and got dressed. Her top section consisted of a white strapy bra, purple and orange bonds panties, a white singlet with a black tie. Her bottoms consisted of blue skinny jeans, Black and white hightop adidas shoes and a black belt with a white tribal design on it. She threw a black truckers hat on top of her short shoulder length hair. Her outfit suited her figure very well and slightly showed her six pack that he has worked her ass off for.

She walked down stairs to her fridge and grabbed a peach flavoured green tea, her flavourite. She then looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was only 7:20. She decided she would have a little joy ride just to pass the time so she grabbed her keys and walked down the stairs to her garage. She walked down the front of her cars, she would have to decide which car she would drive to school for the the duration of her stay.

She decided to drive her limited edition ZR1 HPE700 Camaro. It was a dark grey with blue on the each side of the front bumper and had a really dark black tint on the windows, like her Bugatti veyron.

She jumped in and drove out of her garage and out of the front gates. She turned the corner and drove around the town, taking the forest road around. The scenery was amazing, way better then the view around Amegakure. This new scenery was breath taking. She Sped up and attempted a drift but failed as she turned to much and the car span. She got the car back in her control and tried again. She sped up until but not too fast. She was coming to another sharp corner fast, she turned right, then stepped on the breaks lightly so the car could drift. She took a deep breath then turned to the left and drifted perfectly.

She smirked to herself and tried again a few time before she thought it was time to go to school. She turned around and made her way to the school, doing a few drifts every few corners. She drove to the school and looked at it. It was **huge!** and to think that her old school was big...well it was big, just not as big as this one. She drove around the car park when she noticed the orange Mercedes from the night before with the owner leaning on it, so she decided she would park there. She could hear the blonde yelling at her move but she could care less what he was saying.

She turned the car off and stepped out of the car, she saw that the blond was staring at her with his jaw forgotten on the ground. She looked around and saw people looking at her, boys with looks of hunger and girls with looks of envy. She looked behind and noticed that there was a car n ext to hers and a red head was walking over with a glare on his face but he wasn't looking at the pink haired girl. He walked over to said girl and pinned her to her own car. He was glaring down at her but didn't find the cowering little prey he thought he had under him, no. What he found was a beautiful, exotic, girl with feirce emerald eyes.

"If i get up and theres a dent on my car, I'm going to kick your ass." She snapped. He just smirked but didn't her up.

"Move your car pinky, this is my parking spot and i want it back." He said in an emotionless tone.

"How about no, and don't call me pinky" She said and tried to get out of his hold. He just leaned closer until their faces were inches apart.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you, I'm known for stealing kisses" Sakura smirked not even blushing at their closeness. Gaara smirked also.

"This is a ZR1 HPE700 Camaro. Limited addition. Where'd you get it. They're not even out." He said leaning on his elbow, still pinning the girl below him.

"I have my ways, now will you get off me now? I need to sign in." She said putting her hands on his chest.

_'Whoa! they are like rock hard.'_ She thought, gently pushing him but he didn't budge. She looked at him quizzardly then leaned into his ear.

"I'll spare you your pride by not beating the shit out of you." She whispered then pushed him but made it look like he was backing away.

_'Hn. She's strong."_ he thought as she walked away. She walked through the halls that were filled with people but there was enough room the walk without being bumped into all the time. She found the front office and walked in. When in there she was told her, her locker number and the code. They told her that her books were in her locker and that she could leave.

She walked out of the office and was greeted with a bunch of boys with hearts in their eyes. She walked away, well tried to but the boys followed her. She kept walking, walking faster every few steps until she broke into a run. She ran and saw Gaara and the boy Naruto that she raced last night out side but they were a few ways away with obstacles in her way. She smirked and slammed the door to get out. Gaara heard the noise and turned towards it and was greeted with a sight that amused him greatly.

Sakura ran and ran. They boys still running after her when she looked back. She saw a tall tree and changed course. She ran up the tree and grabbed a branch to hoist herself up. She then jumped over a branch and jumped off the tree, the moment she landed she sprinted. She found a few high bars. She slowed down so her fanboys could catch up. She smirked when they almost caught her. She ran and swung on the bar and kicked a few of the boys in the face. She swung a few times before swinging herself into the air then did a few somersaults then landed on the ground and took the Capoeira stance.

Gaara watched in secret awe as this mystery woman beat the shit out of a bunch of fanboys with...

_'what is that...? Some sort of dancing. She seems pretty good at it.'_ He thought as he watched her.

Once Sakura was done she made her way to class, walking over the bruised bodies of the boys that attacked her. She went her locker and opened to get her books out for class. When she closed it she was pinned to the locker behind her was greeted by teal eyes and blood red hair.

"Look i don't even know your name and your pinning me down. May i ask why?" She asked annoyed that she is pinned doen again.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Gonna tell me your beautiful." Gaara smirked, expecting a blush.

"Not unless you let me go and never call me beautiful." Sakura smirked at the sight of Gaara's smirk disappearing.

"Okay Pinky, I'll stop calling you Beautiful. But you have to give me your name if you want to get out of this situation." He said as he reached and started playing with her hair, twirling it with his fingers.

"Sakura, and don't call me pinky. Now if you'd please let me go, I'd like to not be late on my first day. Oh and since the hall is practically empty so don't think I'll let you off this time." She smirked and was let go.

The rest of the day went on without any problems, the last bell rang and Sakura was putting her stuff in her locker. She didn't want to take it home. She believes that work belongs at school and not at home. She turned and walked out of the school. She made her way to her car when she was greeted by the blonde she raced the night before.

"Hi!" he exclaimed. "I'm Uzimaki Naruto. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the races tonight." He said looking down with a blush on his face. Sakura smiled.

"Sure. I think i know where they are. I drove past some the night before." She said and turned to walk to the drivers seat of the car. She jumped in and backed out of the car park and onto the highway. She was currently waiting at a red light was she looked to her left and saw a Black Mercedes. She rolled her window down to greet him.

"Do you really like me that much that your stalking me?." She stated smirking.

"No i live this way, now why don't we see if you ca handle that car of yours." He said and took off. Sakura sighed and sped off to.

The feeling of the wind coming from the window was refreshing. She needed a ride on her baby. She took the lead a few moments later. And beat Gaara. She turned and drove to her house to get ready, This would be a fun night seeing as she is able to drive without being in disguise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took a while! i got to go now to work on my other story.<strong>

**Review and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to writing another but thats only if i get reviews.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. The second race

**HI! I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner and i'm sooo sorry that i gave up on this story but i'm gonna try and make it up to you, I'm gonna make sure this story rocks your world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sakura or Gaara or any of the other characters. But as of three hours ago and thanks to ebay, I own Orochimaru... He's my bitch. LoLz**

* * *

><p><strong>At the parking lot...<strong>

The parking lot was empty except for two cars. These cars belonged to a brooding red head and an oblivious blond who was fiddling nervously with his two thumbs. He glanced around and got his phone out. He searched his phones memory till he found the people he was looking for. He smirked and pressed speed dial and with in the next half an hour the entire parking lot was filled with cars, racers and music.

A group of girls strutted towards the blond and red head and tried to claim the two boys attention but they just ignored them and looked around for the pink haired driver.

**Somewhere in the city...**

A car was speeding up and down hills and around bends, drifting for fun and dodging other cars the driver tried to get away from the police. It was dark so they couldn't get a good look at the car and be able to spot it in the city. Tires screeching was heard all along the road as the car drifted around a sharp bend.

Luckily there were water barrels because even though the police cars were updated to the new toyota supras, They were still too powerful for the officers to handle there for couldn't keep up with a street racer.

The driver looked back and drove to the parking lot where they street race. When the driver entered the crowded area, almost everyones attention was on the car. Windows blacked out, grey paint job shining with blue sides, and racing rims, this was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Especially a certain two drivers.

The grey car paused and waited for the people to move out of the way so she could park which just si happened to be next to the most stuck up of the bunch of girls that were surrounding the cars. When the car engine ceased making the rumbling sound, a a pink haired girl stepped out and started to walked over to the two racers that held these things.

Instantly she was followed by two girls as they made their way next to the pinkette, falling into step with her with hips swinging like they had hip problems. Sakura didn't slow her walking but grew wary of the girls as she was followed by two more. She then stopped when one of the girls stopped in front of her and stared coldly at her.

Sakura just stared at her emotionlessly while the other girls made their way to surround her. The girl infront of her was the one to speak. She had long blond hair that was in a high pony tail at the top of her head and a long blond fringe covering one baby blue eye. She was wearing a mid-way off the shoulders purple shirt that showed her flat stomach and belly piercing that matched her eyes. Her shoes looked really uncomfortable as they looked like a mini purple sky scraper. The light blue pants she wore were **extremely** short shorts that showed off the pocket inside the shorts.

_'If she bends down... i'm gonna be scarred...'_ Sakura thought shuddering.

"Karin challenges you to a race." She said shifting her weight on one leg as she greeted her hip with her hand, trying to act sexy for the male eyes that were focused on the pinkette and not the girls around her. The blond felt a spark of jealousy when she looked the girl over. Even though she was dressed in boy-ish clothing, it was obvious this girl was beauiful.

She was wearing an open red, no-sleeve vest and a tight black, mid-length singlet that stopped below her breasts and showed off her six pack. Unlike most of the girls in the area, her singlet barely showed cleavage. Moving down, the girl was wearing baggy grey pants that stopped below the knees it had elastic sowed into the pants which gave the shorts a puffy look. Her shoes were plain black Skytop Supras and she wore black fingerless gloves that gave her appearance a "Don't mess with me" look.

When the girl didn't respond, the whole area went quiet. Then slowly, the corner of the pinkettes lips twitched and rose, turning into a smirk. All the girls almost jumped ten feet high when the girl spoke.

"Alright." She stated emotionlessly. The blond girl took note when she spoke, it was almost forcful, like she didn't want to speak.

"Follow us then." The group then went to a car. It was obvious that this girl was rich and liked to show of her money because when Sakura got sight of her car she was pretty impressed. It had a medium violet paint job with blue tinting, wide rimes, loud speakers and tinted windows though **much** lighter then he own.

_'Impressive.'_ Sakura thought looking at the car, which didn't go unnoticed by the blond girl.

"All four of us lost to Karin and now we have to serve her like dogs" She said to the pinkette looking at the car while the pinkette looked at her suprised though she didn't show it. "If you don't win, she'll do the same for you. She will find a way to force you to give up your ride." Now that kinda hurt Sakura, giving her car...no her **baby** seemed very hurtful.

"That car was mine. She won by playing dirty. If your gonna race her you have to be fast and good with corners if your gonna win. She wont allow a male to race her cause she'll lose." The blond finally stopped walking and motioned her to go to the open door that had a girls leg sticking out. When Sakura looked into the car she noticed the rich looking interior and a red headed girl painting her toe nails, ruining the leather dashboard with the light purple liquid.

Sakura stepped forward and snatched the smelly liquid and brush from the red heads grasp, ignoring the _'hey'_ that she earned and threw the nail polish on the ground, away from all the cars. the red head looked up and glared at the pinkette who stood a good two meters way from the car while she slowly removed her self from the car, making sure to put a show on for the males that were looking.

"What is your problem!" She screamed, once again making all go silent. Sakura didn't speak and just stood there, fueling the red headed girls anger. Said person stepped closer and tried to slap the girl for not responding and ruining her toe nails. She lifted her hand and brought it down. The slap was loud and echoed through the area. Sakura had her head down while her shoulders started to shake.

In the pinkettes hand was the red heads wrist, tightening until it was almost to breaking point then suddenly a chuckle was heard from the pinkette that made everyone freeze in fear. This chuckle was something you don't hear everyday. It wasn't evil. It was plain dangerous. Suddenly her shaking shoulders stopped and the pinkette lifted her deep emerald eyes to meet scared crimson. This girl had nerve but the hit didn't change the expression on the pinkettes face, it stayed the same expressionless facade.

"You request a race and then try to slap me, make up your mind." She said emotionlessly while standing up straight again and walking to her car. The blond haired girl walked fast to the pinkette.

"Why didn't you kick her ass? Didn't it annoy you that she tried to hit you?" She yelled the pinkette just opened her car door closed it and wound her windows down.

"You are only annoyed when you let your self be." The pinkette reversed her car, "and plus I think she already shat her self." And with that Sakura parked at the starting line and waited for the girl to come. After some time the girl finally came and wound her windows down, the pinkette did the same but made no action to show she was listening.

"If you lose, you give your car to me and you serve me too. If I los-" She was cut off.

"If you lose, you return all the cars you have taken from those girls and you let them do as they please." She said and then glared at the red haired girl. "I also want money. I have ten grand here." The red haired girl recovered from the shock of the intensity of the pinkettes glare and made the deal.

This time, instead of a girl starting the race, it was Gaara himself. A muscular hand pointed to one side of the entry/exit where a girl was, dressed in skimpy clothing.

"Ready." she said as Gaara pointed another muscular hand to the other side.

"Set" and with that both the cars revved their engines, awaiting to last order.

"Go." and with that Sakuras car shot forward while the red haired girl's tires screeched for a while before her car moved. Sakura was atleast ten meters in front of the red haired girl and this was getting on said person. They both saw a turn and smirked to their selves.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? pretty good ne?<strong>

**Naaaaa i'm sorry i didn't update sooner but i was lazy.**

**Forgive me...? **

**...No...?**

**I don't care as long as i get reviews.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
